whatarecorder_buddyfandomcom-20200214-history
3-2-1 Penguins! VI (6) Stories In One!!!
3-2-1 Penguins VI (6) Stories In One is a Parody YTP series of 3-2-1 Penguins! Created by WhataRecorder Buddy. # Trouble on the Suspicious Looking Planet of IMPATIENCE!!! (January 21, 2020) # The Cheater's Skills of BULLAMANKA!!! (January 30, 2020) # THE TERRIBLE CARNIVAL OF POOR JUDGEMENT!!! (Feburary 10, 2020) # Runaway Pride at Lightstation Do-I-Even-Know-Where-This-Is-Going? (April 15, 2020) # The MOOD Rescue! (May 29, 2020) # Moon Menace on Planet ACTS OF FLATULENCE!!! (June 15, 2020) Special Guest Stars Trouble on the Suspicious Looking Planet of IMPATIENCE!!! * Alvin The Cone (ShapeTales) * Boomerang Logo * Bob-Omb (Super Mario) * Bob The Tomato (VeggieTales) * Jimmy The Sphere (ShapeTales) * Junior Asparagus (Human) (VeggieTales) * Kenny (Human) * King George (VeggieTales) The Cheater's Skills of BULLAMANKA!!!! * Ducky from "King George and the Ducky" (VeggieTales) * Kenny & His Parents (Human) * Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) * Juniper Montage (Equestria Girls) THE TERRIBLE CARNIVAL OF POOR JUDGEMENT!!! * Junior Asparagus (Human) (VeggieTales) * Kenny (Human) * Larry The Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Junior's Parents (as Humans) * Kenny's Parents (Human) * Bob-Omb (Super Mario) Runaway Pride at Lightstation Do-I-Even-Know-Where-This-Is-Going? * TheComputerNerd20100 (Human) * CrazyTrainJake22 (Human) * Cameron W. Cowan (Human) * WhataRecorder Buddy (Human) * Kenny (Human) (replaced Jason G. Conrad) * Bella (Kenny Sister's) (Human) * Junior Asparagus (Human) (VeggieTales) * Wubcake (Human) * Vanna The Hedgehog (Human) The MOOD Rescue! * Kenny (Human) * Bella (Kenny's Sister) (Human) * DanTDM (Human) * WhataRecorder Buddy (Human) * TheComputerNerd20100 (Human) * CrazyTrainJake22 (Human) * Bob The Tomato (VeggieTales) * Larry The Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Junior Asparagus (Human) (VeggieTales) * John O' Hurley (Human) (Boomerang) * Frankencelery (VeggieTales) * 3 Closet Monsters (VeggieTales) * Kenny Parents (Human) Moon Menace on Planet ACTS OF FLATULENCE!!! (How It Should've Been Ended) * The Mane 7 (Equestria Girls) * Lumiere Smiley as King Darius (ShapeTales) Music Used In 6 Stories In One!!! Trouble on the Suspicious Looking Planet of IMPATIENCE!!! * Holy Holy from "Fred Hammon & RFC" * LarryBoy Score from "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!" * Burgerinni from "Rayman Raving Rabbids 2" * Adventure Map from "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" * Speedy Comet from "Super Mario Galaxy" (with People Screaming in panic) * Luma from "Super Mario Galaxy" (Sad Ending) (R.I.P Version) The Cheater's Skills of BULLAMANKA!!! * Boomerang Saturdays Theme (April 2000) * Brazilian Music from "Rayman Raving Rabbids" * Promise Land (Remix) from "Arkanoid Assignment" (Nintega Dario Version) * Fabic of Time from "Pocket Tanks" (Restroom Version) * Sing The Song (Score) from "Rack, Shack & Benny" * Title Screen (Score) from "The Simpsons: 5 Stories In One Part 4" * The Last Scene from "Sonic Adventure 2" (High Pitched) (Beautiful Ending) THE TERRIBLE CARNIVAL OF POOR JUDGEMENT!!! * Cartoon Network Sea Sick (Coming Up Next) (Title Version) * Sesame Street Background Theme (1993-2006) * Ship comes to Junior's House (Score) from "Are You My Neighbor" * Boat Crash (Score) from "Larry's Lagoon" * Uncle Blob's Amazing Carnival (Bruh) * The VeggieTales Theme Song (Mixed) * Suspense Music (I sentence you...to JAIL!!! Version) * Closing Music Theme in 1969 from "Sesame Street" (Happy Ending)